What you don't know
by Rosa92
Summary: What starts out as a routine case turns into something Tamsin never saw coming


AU things are different some people haven't met backgrounds are changed. Something's will be familiar but not all of it I hope you like it

Characters are not mine and this is just for fun

I woke up today and I can say it started shitty. First off my alarm clock didn't go off which made me late I got up in a hurry. When I finally got close to the precinct some jackass cut me off and I spilled my coffee on my shirt. Thank god I had my favorite red and black leather jacket so I took my shirt off and put it on but now I'm at work and out of all the days today the AC isn't working. Go figure. But now here I am sitting at my desk just waiting for the next case. "Don't look to happy the rest of us might get jealous." Dyson says pulling up a chair and sitting next to me. Dyson is my partner we've been partners for 3 years. At first I couldn't stand him but then again I can't stand most anybody but he grew on me and now he's like a brother i wish I never had. "I know right. I'm just a ball of happiness today I might start to barf rainbows." I say and lay my head on my desk wishing it was just a little cooler in here." Oh what has the world done to you today?" He asks punching me in the arm playfully. "Just been a great morning is all Dyson and your not making it better" i look up at him and narrow my eyes."what the hell is taking so long to get the AC fixed." I plop my head back down. I just wish I could go home and sleep this day off I know its only going to get worse."I don't know but..." He was cut off by someone clearing their throat. We both look up to see chief Lewis standing in front of my dest clearly annoyed.

She tosses a folder on my desk and points to it" new case detectives . Please do this by the book. No more problems detectives." And with that she turned around and walked back to her office. I grab the folder and open it ." Missing person." I say looking at the file. I know she is still mad about our last case and the almost law suite over me punching our perp. What can I say I was having a bad day and he said the right thing to set me off. She has been putting us on cases that they usually give dumb rookies so I'm glad she's letting up on us enough to give us a real case." Beth Dennis formally called Bo she was last seen with her friend Kenzi full name Mackenzie Malikov at a bar. Says Bo went out side to answer a call and just disappeared." I get to the picture and I'm starring at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I shake my head clearing my thoughts. "I have no idea where that came from" I think to myself ." Well let's go talk to the friend and go from there." He says grabbing the file from my hand. " yeah." I say clearing my throat still not sure why I reacted to the picture the way I did. " let's go."

We pull up to an abandoned house and I look from the house to Dyson. "Are you sure this is it? I mean look at it I think rats are scared to live here." I say in disbelief " yup this is the address on the report." He says getting out of the car. I stay in the car until he gets to the gate and I finally get out. We get to the door and all I can hear is some really loud music. Dyson knocks on the door and no one answers. He knock about four times before I push him aside." If you knock one more time I'll knock you out. Now let's do this my way." I say and I start to pick the lock." And that's how you do it." I say opening the door with a smirk." You do know that's BE right?" He says smiling and I just shrug and walk in. I have to say its not what I expected. It's actually nice except the walls they were exactly what I expected. I get to the living room and no one is here and the music is loud. "Hello!" I yell hoping whoever is here can here me. I here a loud thump and someone moving around upstairs and I place my hand on my gun holster just incase. I hear the person come to the stairs. " you better have a good reason to brake into my house because I'm about to go postal on your ass!" A woman's voice yells and then she gets to the bottom and I almost bust out laughing.

She stands there in some skull pajama pants and a unicorn shirt holding a sword looking ready to fight." Hey we come in peace." Dyson says holding up his hand with his badge. "Yeah speak for yourself D." I say starring at the girl in amusement." Sorry about that but a girl can never be to careful around here. A lot of creeps. Names Kenzi. " She says lowering her sword." Good just the person we are looking for. Now what can you tell me about your friend?" I ask sitting on the back of a red couch" well she's missing for one. Look we were talking about a case we were going to take she got a call and walked outside she seemed upset but I didn't think anything of it." She walks over to the couch and turns off the music. She sits down and leans under a coffee table and pulls out a bottle of vodka." After a while I went outside to look for her but she was gone. I know bobo and she wouldn't just leave like that so I did my own thing called my connects but her trail is cold. That's why your here." She opens the bottle and chugs.

I stare at her impressed the only other person I know who can drink like that well is me. "We will do our best but if you hear anything call us." Dyson says handing Kenzi our information. I stand up " we will be in touch" I say and start to head toward the door."Wait!" Kenzi says and Dyson and I turn to look at her." I forgot this." She says pulling out a playing card. I grab it and look at her." What's this?" I ask confused " it was on the ground when went to look for Bo. It might not be anything but you never know." She says with shrug. I turn the card over and my heart stops. "No" I think to myself and my hand starts to shake. I try my best to put on a front and smile at the girl." We will be in touch." We walk out and as soon as we get in the car I turn to Dyson fear evident on my face." He back."I say holding up the card and Dyson's face drops." We need to find her and fast." I say and Dyson starts the car and we head back to the precinct.


End file.
